The present invention relates to strollers for children, e.g., strollers that are easily folded to a stored, compact configuration.
A well-designed stroller of this type should be sturdy and balanced. It should afford the child passenger safe and comfortable transport. The adult user should find the stroller easy to maneuver, easy to fold and unfold, and easy to handle when folded. It should have features that make it versatile and convenient. And it should be simple in design, rugged and reliable. Foldable strollers are known that address some of these criteria. There is room for improvement, however, in all of these areas.
Strollers are known which incorporate a basket underneath the seat or backrest for holding objects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,278 discloses one example of a top-loading basket located behind the seat, under the backrest. The frame of the basket defines the top opening of the basket, and must be manually pivoted and secured to the rear of the backrest when the stroller is folded. The basket cannot hold elongated objects because it does extend under the seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,021 discloses a stroller having an elongated and fairly deep basket that extends beneath the seat and the backrest. Easier access to the top opening of the basket is afforded by a pivoted, break-away basket frame that is forced past stops to move between an upper (closed) position and a lower (open) position.